


Aftermath

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: A few days after the ordeal with Bart.
Series: Siblings AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564482
Kudos: 6





	Aftermath

The ride to the house was quiet and Cas went in and straight to the shower, he needed a shower, a long hot shower, maybe a shower that lasted for a few days. He didn't think he would ever get clean. He hated how he felt right now, but was glad that he didn't have to see Bart anymore. 

The water got hot and Cas turned it a little hotter still. The mirror had started to fog up when Cas stepped inside of the hot stream. He scrubbed over his body, at least twice, before turning the water off and stepping out. He dried off, picked his clothes up off the floor and tossed them in the hamper, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom into his room. 

Dean was sitting on his bed when he opened the door. “Hi, umm,” Dean looked nervous and Cas could understand why. 

“Hi,” he whispered back, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers and some sweats. He dropped the towel and stepped into his boxers and pants, before walking over to his bed and sitting beside Dean. They were quiet for a minute, just sitting beside each other. Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder and melted into his side, “Thank you,” his voice was soft and almost broken, “Thank you, so much,” his voice cracked a little, but Dean didn’t say anything. He just wrapped his arm around Cas and held him. 

After a few moments like this, Dean began to feel the tears soaking through his shirt. Dean didn't want to tell him it would be okay because Dean wasn’t sure that was what Cas wanted or needed to hear. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes before Dean finally said softly, “I’m here,” he moved his hand into Cas’s hair and began stroking the ends. He guided Cas back so that they were laying on the bed. Cas turned on his side, facing the wall, and pulled Dean closer to him.

Dean obeyed the pull, leaving enough room between them so that they were not touching, Dean didn't want to make anything worse on Cas. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and draped it over him. “Keep me safe?” Cas asked, his voice rough and broken.

“Always,” Dean said, feeling the soft skin beneath his hand and quickly thought about everything that had happened. He felt as Cas’s breathing evened out and his heart slowed. Cas had fallen asleep. Dean thought about getting up and doing something but he couldn't think of anything that needed to be done other than staying with Cas. He closed his eyes and drifted off beside Cas.

Two days later Cas was sitting at his desk, flipping through his history book. He kept his head down and tried to read the same passage three times. He was ready for lunch, just a few more minutes. Crowley had already gone over the lesson for today so now they were just waiting. Cas just wanted to be alone away from everyone, the small whispers and pitiful glances his way. He knew it was all because of Bart, that bastard. 

The bell rang and Cas waited to be the last to leave the room, trailing behind everyone. “Hey Cas,” he looked up as Dean met him in the doorway, as he had after every class since they had been back in school. 

It was a small smile that fell on Cas’ lips seeing Dean, “Hi Dean,'' there wasn’t much talk between the class room and the lunchroom. Cas hasn't done much talking and Dean wasn’t pushing him to do anything. 

“Do you want to go in or eat in the car?” Dean’s voice was soft, like he was trying not to spook sacred animals. 

“Car,” Cas said, still not wanting to go to the cafeteria.

“Let's go then,” they walked out to the impala and sat there eating the sandwiches that Dean had brought. 

They kept quiet mostly, Cas enjoying the silence, no looks or hushed whispers. Cas didn't want to leave the car, he didn't want to face the rest of his classes, “Do we have to go back?” Cas asked, not looking at Dean.

“Of course not,” Dean said turning the key and backing out of the spot, he drove home and watched as Cas walked through the house and straight to his room and crawled in bed.


End file.
